Christmas Loving: Harry and Theodore Style
by Firediva0
Summary: A delightful little collection where Harry and Theodore explore their relationship during Christmas.
1. Of Candy Canes and Love

Title: Christmas Loving, Harry and Theo Style

Pairing: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter

Rating: Older Teens - Mature

Summary: A delightful little collection holding 31 drabbles where Harry and Theodore explore their relationship during Christmas.

Primarily written for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.

Warning: May be a little OOC, but then again, do I look like JK Rowling? The characters are bound to be a little OOC since I'm not her.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, which I totally don't, don't you think I'd be in the Slytherin Common Room cuddling Harry, Draco, Blaise, Tom, and Theodore? No? Aw, you wound me.

* * *

Drabble 1: Of Candy Canes and Love

* * *

Harry crept through the house silently; knowing that at this time of night, his lover would be on the couch deeply engrossed in the new book Nott Senior had given to him on his last visit.

True to his thoughts, Theodore lay on the couch, his chin leaning on one of his palms as the other absently played with the edges of the page he was reading. His eyes, a brilliant blue, flew across the page with an intensity that would have frightened Harry had he not been used to his lover's actions.

Just as Theo turned the page and was about to begin reading, Harry stealthily moved until he was right behind him, his own breaths almost non existent as he stifled them.

He waited for a second, trying to control the laughter that wanted to burst forward because of what he was about to do and launched, the large candy cane in his left hand being thrust forward and hooking itself lightly around his beloved's neck.

Almost immediately, Theodore yelped, hands scrambling to the foreign object around his neck in surprise as he attempted to pry it off him.

As soon as blue eyes landed on the candy cane, a growl erupted from Theo's mouth as he turned towards the perpetrator.

"Harry," he hissed, blushing a delicate pink as he scowled at his lover. "That wasn't funny! What were you thinking?!"

Harry merely shrugged, walking around the couch and sitting next to the fuming teen.

"I was thinking that you needed some Christmas spirit! After all, this _is_ our first Christmas together as a couple. I just wanted you to be happy!" he said, giving the other teen his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't be mad at me?"

Theodore scoffed, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was doing but not having the will to deny that oh so pretty gaze.

"Fine," he ended up sighing, rolling his eyes and picking up his book once more. "You're forgiven."

Harry smiled brightly, leaning in to press a kiss upon his boyfriends lips.

"Yay! I love you, Theodore," he whispered as he pulled back, blushing from head to toe. Theodore simply smiled, raising one hand and ruffling Harry's hair fondly.

"Love you too, you brat."

* * *

Written for/Prompts:

Christmas Collection Comp. - Prompt: Candy Cane

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory x2 - Word Count: 501


	2. One Reason Why Theodore Nott Hates Santa

Drabble 2: One Reason Why Theodore Nott Hates Santa

* * *

"Hermione, whose Santa?" Harry asked, coming to sit on the blue carpet in front of the clever witch by the fire.

"Well, Harry, Santa is a jolly old man who gives good little kids Christmas presents and gives the bad ones coal. That's why in the muggle world, kids are warned by their parents to be good little tykes less they wake up that morning disappointed because they got lumps of cold." She informed. Harry nodded, tilting his head in thought and turning once a scoff was heard across the room.

"Really, Potty?" Draco sneered. "You don't even know who Santa Claus is?"

Harry looked down, shaking his head and frowning. Hermione, however, was offended on Harry's behalf and got up from her comfy arm chair to slap Draco in the head.

"Shut up!" She hissed, while Draco nursed his aching head. "Have you forgotten that Harry didn't spend his life in comfort like you did?!"

Draco at least had the decency to look ashamed and mumbled 'sorry' under his breath. He hadn't really meant it to be mean, he was just trying to interact with Harry as they usually did; their banter that usually held an undertone of affection and care.

Harry shook his head, smiling softly at the blonde, and Draco couldn't help but smile back. Going back to sit in her chair, Hermione was not expecting Theodore to suddenly walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, a sneer on his face while he made his way to Harry.

The dark brown haired teen sat right behind the green eyed boy and pulled him into his lap, hiding his face in the boy's pale neck.

"Theo?" Hermione questioned silently. Said boy looked up, his sneer deepening.

"The main reason Santa is so jolly," he began. "Is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

A shocked laugh ripped itself out of Hermione's throat as she looked at the fuming teen.

"Aw, have you had a little altercation with Santa?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raising in amusement.

"Tch, the old man dared to bypass my home! Daphne, my beloved sister who I really, really love, got an Xbox 360 while I got coal. She's the baddest chick I know! How did _she_ get a present but I didn't?" The teen scowled.

Feeling the teen's pain, Harry leaned back until his head rested lightly on Theodore's broad shoulder and kissed his collarbone.

Meanwhile Hermione couldn't stop the chuckle that ripped itself out her throat even if she tried. " _You_ , Mr. I'm the best person to have ever been born, are jealous because a jolly old man who I quote "is only jolly because he knows where all the bad girls live" missed you for your smoking hot best friend?"

Theo frowned, a blush rising upon his cheeks, but didn't comment.

"This is priceless!" Hermione gushed, allowing herself to slump in her seat.

"Hey!" Theo suddenly voiced. "Did you just call my sister smoking hot?"

Hermione stayed quiet, her cheeks erupting in a deep blush.

"Aw, you _so_ have a crush on Daphne!" He cooed, bringing his head up from Harry's neck and smirking smugly at Hermione.

Hermione blushed, trying to speak past the lump in her throat. Harry's stomach, however, chose that moment to grumble and Hermione took that as her cue as she bolted from her spot on the arm chair to the kitchen.

"Well, Harry's hungry, so let's eat!"

Behind her, laughing could only be heard.

* * *

Written for:

Christmas Collection Comp.: Prompt: "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

Ultimate Battle Comp: Matching Accessory Set: Word Count: 634

Fairytales Classroom Assignment 1: Minor Character: Theodore Nott. Prompts: Blue and Care.


	3. Kisses and Mayhem

Drabble 3: Kisses and Mayhem

* * *

"Theo," Harry cooed, smirking wickedly as his lover tried to fight the invisible force that tied him to that very spot. "You can't defy this."

Said boy cursed, turning around and looking into mischievous emerald eyes.

"Come on," Harry purred. "Just one kiss and we can leave to go to your parents house."

Theodore frowned in annoyance. He had told his minx of a boyfriend that they had to be at his parent's house by noon yet the stubborn boy refused to leave without a kiss.

Normally Theodore would have been more than happy to fulfill that wish but they were on the verge of being late and punctuality was important in his family.

Sighing, he leveled his boyfriend with his 'no nonsense' stare only to slump in defeat when it had no affect on the other.

"Fine," he gritted out, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry's grinning ones. To his credit, Theo managed to keep it chaste for all of one second before he lost control, and licked Harry's lips, demanding entrance.

Harry acquiesced and parted his lips, moaning when Theodore's tongue brushed across the roof of his mouth. They stayed like that, devouring each other's moans for awhile before Theo's eyes snapped open and he pulled away, taking Harry's hand in his and bypassing the invisible ward the magically enhanced mistletoe conjured.

Harry broke out laughing, almost falling in mirth when Theo turned and glared at him.

"Sorry, love," he whispered, voice cracking in amusement. Theodore sighed, about to pull Harry out of the door when Harry pulled back and smirked.

"Sweetie, have you forgotten that we're wizards? We can apparate," he informed, pulling out Theo's wand and kissing him on the cheek.

"There you go, side apparate us." Theo nodded, disappointed that he had forgotten that huge fact before smiling. He had been so worried about them not making it in time when all they had to do was apparate into the apparation hall. It was just like Harry to surprise him while getting what he wanted.

* * *

Christmas Collection Comp. Prompt: (object) Mistletoe

Ultimate Battle Comp. Single Accessory: Word Count: 368


	4. Moments of Peace

Drabble 4: Moments of Peace

* * *

Theodore sighed, pulling Harry flushed against his chest. It was moments like these that he valued; moments where he could just cuddle with Harry on the couch, a warm blanket covering their forms, and just bestow little kisses on those slightly red and full lips while enjoying the frosty weather.

The television set that Harry insisted that he buy was but a low hum as they just sat in silence, occasionally making small talk, but just enjoying the peace that surrounded them.

Hearing Harry snoring softly on his chest, Theo chuckled as he realized his lover had fallen asleep on him.

He didn't mind; he too was feeling a little drowsy because of the tranquility that had managed to surround them.

Breathing in slowly, Theodore admired Harry's scent as it wafted in his nose.

It was moments like these that he cherished, and he just knew that he would _never_ give it up for the world.

Smiling softly, he allowed himself to drift off into a light slumber, secure and happy with the knowledge that Harry was safe in his arms.

* * *

Christmas Collection Comp. Prompt: (Weather) Frosty


	5. Snow White

Drabble 5: Snow White

* * *

Theodore smiled softly, watching Harry in faint amusement as the boy ran around in the snow with Ron and Hermione.

His boyfriend had a wide smile on his face, emerald eyes practically glowing as he shot snow ball after snow ball at his friends. His black hair lay in a disarray on his head as he jumped and hopped around, skillfully dodging the ones that managed to get past his defenses.

He looked utterly wild and it drove Theo insane. It reminded him greatly of the muggle princess, Snow White. Harry was pale- you could even say that he was snow white in complexion, and it wouldn't be too far off the mark.

However, that wasn't a bad thing. The white snow managed to blend in beautifully with the paleness of his skin and managed to highlight the magnificent green of his eyes and the darkness of his hair.

Harry was breathtaking and he found it hard to look away from the beaming smile that graced his features.

"Theo!" Harry suddenly shouted. Theo looked up just in time to see a flash of white as a fluffy snow ball hit him square in the face.

Shocked, Theo slowly brought a hand up to wipe the cold mound of snow off his face. Looking back at the group and seeing Harry's mischevious grin, Theo smirked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"You, my dear," he called. "Have made an enemy out of the wrong person."

Harry simply smiled, sticking his tongue out at Theo while his eyes sparkled in barely contained happiness.

"In that case," Harry yelled back. "Come and get me."

And so, the best snow ball fight of the century commenced.

* * *

Christmas Collection Comp. Prompt: (Color) Snow White

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count: 301


	6. Just Two Friends

Drabble 6: Just Two Friends

* * *

"So, Harry," Draco began, lightly caressing his glass of wine. Harry had bought a bottle to keep in the house so he could share it with his friend whenever he came over. The blond appreciated the gesture and even hugged Harry upon finding out that his once upon a time enemy would actually go to so much trouble.

He took a sip, relishing in the cold taste of the venetian red liquid as it fluidly went down his throat.

Harry looked up, smirking when Draco let out a moan of appreciation and hummed in answer.

"How are things going with Theodore?" The blonde questioned. Used to be enemy or not, Draco cared about the raven and wouldn't hesitate to castrate Theodore if he had dared to mistreat the other.

Harry simply grinned, a love stricken expression on his face as a dopey smile made itself known.

"It's _wonderful_ ," he breathed, reclining slightly in his arm chair. "He's the perfect gentleman and doesn't even get mad when I play pranks on him! Instead he makes it into this super duper awesome prank war and it's so freaking amazing!"

Draco smiled softly, happy that his friend had found happiness after so many years of misery at the hands of those muggles.

Even the mere mention of them made him want to punch something.

Leaning forward, Draco placed his glass on the coffee table before him and regarded Harry with a serious look.

"In that case, I'm happy for you _but_ if he does something, anything at all, that you don't like, tell me okay?"

Harry nodded, getting up and sitting himself in Draco's lap as he hugged the teen.

"I will," he mumbled against Draco's chest. Draco nodded, satisfied, and wrapped an arm around the older boy.

Unknown to everyone else, they had gotten really close during their eighth year of Hogwarts and he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt the person he considered a brother by everything but blood.

* * *

Christmas Collection Comp. Prompt: (color) Venetian Red

Ultimate Battle Comp. - Single Accessory - Word Count:358


End file.
